Na polu chwały/Rozdział XXVII
Przygotowania do wyprawy szły szparko. Czeladź wybrano starannie, ludzi silnych, zdrowych i trzeźwych. Broń, konie, wozy i bryki były gotowe. Nie przepomniano, ówczesnym zwyczajem, nawet i o chartach, które w czasie pochodu szły pod wozami, a którymi na postojach szczwano liszki i zające. Wielość przygotowań i zapasów dziwiła pannę Sienińską, która nie spodziewała się, że wyprawa wojenna tylu wymaga zachodów - i przypuszczając, że wszystko to czyni się może dla jej bezpieczeństwa, poczęła rozpytywać o te rzeczy pana Serafina. On zaś, jako człowiek roztropny i doświadczony, tak na jej pytania odpowiedział: - Pewnie, że i osobę twoją mamy na względzie, gdyż tak myślę, że ze strony Marcjana nie obejdzie się bez jakowegoś gwałtu. Słyszałaś, że zabijaków zbiera, zmawia się z nimi i pije. Jużci hańba byłaby to dla nas, gdybyśmy pozwolili, aby cię nam z rąk wydarł. Co będzie, to będzie, ale choćbyśmy mieli jeden na drugim paść, musimy odwieźć cię przezpiecznie do Krakowa. Na to panna pocałowała go w rękę, mówiąc, że niewarta jest, by dla niej zdrowie narażali, a on machnął tylko ręką; - Już byśmy też nie śmieli oczu ludziom pokazać - rzekł - a przy tym tak się składa, że jedno da się doskonale z drugim pogodzić, bo na wojenną wyprawę nie dość jest iść, ale trzeba ją i roztropnie przygotować. Ty się dziwujesz, że na każdego z nas po trzy i cztery konie wraz z czeladzią wypada, ale to wiedz, że koń na wojnie grunt. Wiele ich pada przez same pochody, przez przeprawy po rzekach i błotach albo z różnych przygód obozowych. A potem co? Kupisz w prędkości innego konia, który ma rozmaite vitia i narowy, i ten cię w nacięższej chwili zawiedzie. Dlatego, chociaż sowite poczty, a w nich zacne konie powiedli ze sobą i mój syn, i Jacek Taczewski, jednakże na wszelki wypadek pomyśleliśmy, żeby jeszcze po jednym rumaku dla każdego z nich przyprowadzić; a ksiądz Woynowski, nad którego nie masz większego znawcy, kupił za tanie pieniądze u starego pana Podlodowskiego takiego turka dla Jacka, że i hetman nie powstydziłby się na nim pokazać. - Którenże jest przeznaczeń dla syna waszmości? - zapytała panna. Pan Cyprianowicz popatrzył na nią, ruszył głową, uśmiechnął się i rzekł: - Wszelako ksiądz Woynowski ma rację w tym, co o niewiastach mówi. Choćby to licho było najpoczciwsze, to i takie będzie chytre. Pytasz, któren koń jest dla mego syna? Tedy ci odpowiem tak: dla Jacka jest ten cisawy ze strzałką na czole i białą zadnią lewą pęciną. - Waćpan mi dokuczasz! - zawołała panienka. I prychnąwszy na niego jak kotka, zakręciła się na miejscu i znikła. Lecz tego samego dnia poginęły ośrodki z bułek i sól z solniczek, a na drugi dzień zobaczył pan Łukasz Bukojemski rzecz wielce ciekawą: oto przy studni na podwórzu cisawy rumak trzymał nozdrza ukryte w białych rączkach panny Sienińskiej, a gdy następnie odprowadzano go do stajni, oglądał się za nią raz po raz, wyrażając krótkim urywanym rżeniem swoją tęsknotę. Pan Łukasz nie mógł wówczas zapytać o przyczynę tej "konfidencji", gdyż wielce był ładowaniem wozu zajęty, więc dopiero po południu zbliżył się do dziewczyny z oczyma pełnymi zachwytu i rzekł: - Czyś waćpanna zauważyła jedną rzecz? - Jaką? - spytała panienka. - Że nawet i bydlę pozna się na tym, co jest prawdziwy specjał... A ona zapomniawszy, że ją rano widział, i widząc ów zachwyt w jego oczach, podniosła ze zdumieniem swe śliczne brwi i spytała: - Kogo waćpan ma na myśli? - Kogo? - powtórzył Bukojemski. - Jackowego konia. - Ach, konia!... To rzekłszy parsknęła śmiechem i uciekła z ganku do pokoju, on zaś został, zdziwiony i trochę zmieszany, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego uciekła i skąd jej się wzięła tak nagła wesołość. Upłynął jeszcze tydzień - i przygotowania dobiegły końca, ale panu Cyprianowiczowi jakoś niepilno było w drogę. Odkładał z dnia na dzień, poprawiał rozmaite drobiazgi, narzekał na upały, a w końcu stał się całkiem frasobliwy. Panienka tęskniła do wyjazdu. Bukojemscy poczęli się całkiem niecierpliwić, a wreszcie i ksiądz Woynowski uznał, że dalsza zwłoka byłaby tylko próżną stratą czasu. Lecz pan Serafin tak im na ich przynaglania odpowiedział: -Mam wiadomość, iż króla jegomości nie masz jeszcze w Krakowie i nie zaraz tam będzie; tymczasem wojska tam mają ściągnąć, ale nie wszystkie i nie wiadomo kiedy. Przykazałem Stanisławowi, aby co miesiąc przysłał mi pachołka z listem i z dokładnym wskazaniem, gdzie chorągiew stoi, którędy pójdzie i pod czyją komendą. Owóż upłynęło już siedem niedziel bez nijakiej wieści. Listu spodziewam się lada dzień i dlatego zwłóczę, a powiem waćpaństwu, że i trochę się niepokoję. Bo nie wyobrażajcie sobie, abyśmy ich koniecznie mieli zastać w Krakowie. Ba! może się zdarzyć, że ich tam wcale nie będzie. - Jak to? - spytała z niepokojem panna Sienińska. - Tak, że chorągwie wcale niekoniecznie potrzebują przez Kraków przechodzić. Gdzie która stoi, stamtąd może iść prosto, jako sierpem rzucił, a gdzie znajduje się teraz pan Zbierzchowski - nie wiem. Nuż go wysłano gdzieś nad śląską granicę albo do wojsk hetmana wielkiego, które od strony Rusi ciągną. Często tak bywa, że przed wojną przerzucają chorągwie z jednego miejsca w drugie, choćby dlatego, by je do pochodów wdrożyć. W ciągu siedmiu niedziel rozmaite mogły przyjść rozkazy, o których powinien mnie był Stanisław zawiadomić, a że nie zawiadomił, przeto się i troskam, bo i to też wiadomo, że w obozach częste bywają zwady i pojedynki. Nuż się co stało! Ale choćby i nie, trzeba nam przecie wiedzieć, gdzie jest chorągiew i skąd wyruszy. Zasmucili się tymi słowy wszyscy, lecz ks. Woynowski rzekł: - Chorągiew przecie nie śpilka ani też nie guzik, który jeśli się od kapoty oberwie a w trawę wpadnie, to go i odnaleźć trudno. Już się też waszmość nie troszcz! W Krakowie prędzej się o niej dowiemy niż w Jedlince. - Ale się możem z listem zminąć. - To ostawić Wilczopolskiemu rozkaz, by list za nami posłał. Ot, co jest! a przez ten czas w Krakowie obmyślemy przezpieczne schronienie dla panny Sienińskiej i gdy przyjdzie ruszyć, będziem już mieli wolną głowę. - Racja! Racja! - Tedy tak radzę. Jeśli do jutra nic nie będzie, to wieczorem ruszymy chłodkiem do Radomia, a potem dalej na Kielce, Jędrzejów i Miechów. - A może by do Radomia pojutrze świtaniem, żeby zaś przez lasy nocą nie przejeżdżać i zasadzki ze strony Krzepeckich uniknąć. - O nie wadzi nic! Lepiej chłodkiem! - zawołał Mateusz Bukojemski. -Jeżeli mają napaść, to tak samo napadną w dzień jak i w nocy, a noce teraz widne. To rzekłszy począł zacierać z zadowoleniem dłonie, a trzej pozostali bracia poszli zaraz za jego przykładem. Lecz ksiądz Woynowski innego był zdania. Wątpił on bardzo, aby Krzepeccy odważyli się na publiczną napaść. "Marcjan - może, ale stary Krzepecki zbyt jest na to mądry i nadto dobrze wie, czym taka sprawa pachnie i jak już niejeden gwałtownik przypłacił raptus puellae. Wreszcie wobec ich siły i Marcjan nie mógłby liczyć na zwycięstwo, a natomiast mógłby w każdym razie liczyć na pomstę ze strony Jacka i Stanisława." Bukojemskim bardzo popsuły radość słowa księdza, ale pocieszył ich Wilczopolski, który począł zaprzeczać, trząść głową, stukać swoją drewnianą nogą w podłogę, a wreszcie rzekł: - Choćby do Radomia, ba, do Kielc i do Miechowa nie spotkała waszmościów żadna przygoda, radzę aż do samych bram krakowskich żadnej ostrożności nie poniechać, bo bory wszędy po drodze są, aja, jako najlepiej młodego Krzepeckiego znający, zupełnie jestem pewien, że ten diabeł coś obmyśli. Na polu chwały 27